warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Syrath's Warriors
"Fools, nothing defies the Greater Good!" Shas'Ve Kauranak, adressing Coraks the Immortal "I've defided the greater good on Ka'ruva, on Tel'ok, Ser'cic and i will continue to do the same for eternity!" Lord Coraks to the Tau forces on LX 2404 The Warriors of Syrath have defiled and raided both the planets of the imperium and Xenos worlds for countless Millenia. These raids are known by many names, 'Terror Crusades', 'Raids of Darkness' and simply 'The Black Death'. Since the Heresy the ranks of his army have swelled beyond meaure as thousands of Space Marines have betrayed the Imperium of Man and rebelled in the name of Syrath. History "We will serve Syrath for all entirnity and he will lead us for all entirnity" Farseer Syess , to her craft world. 'The Origin of Syrath' Syrath the Immortal was originally a Lord of Change of Tzeentch who was as devious as his creator. Syrath began by sealing daemonic pacts with many lesser daemons of the Other Chaos God's in order to further his own goals. The pacts granted to the greedy daemons gave them part of Syrath's own power in exchange for them fighting for Syrath. However these pacts had hidden terms and conditions which entirely changed the allegiance of the gullible daemons from their patron god to Syrath. As well as daemons, Syrath now has many mortal followers who worship him a God. See main article Syrath the Immortal 'The First Traitor Astartes of Syrath' Soon This was written by Gathering Storm (Wikia account Cal_XD) on dakka dakka for me. My profile is blood reaper. Notable members Syrath: Powerful Greater Daemon, leader and Lord of Syraths warriors. Coraks: Supreme leader of Syrath's military forces, was killed during the battle for Maroc VII , revived by Syrath and became a Daemon prince of Khorne, but still serves Syrath. Farseer Syess: Leader of the Eldar who have sworn them selves to Syrath. Arrius the First: Daemon Prince, first Astartes follower of Syrath. Arrius V: Lord Admiral of the Fleet Organisation "Cowards! The Emperor's Light shall crush you!" Commisar Alexander to Lord Coraks "Yes, I may be a coward,' but your Emperor is a corpse'. My God's live and my master stalks the material realm, your master's light cannot reach me here. Your faith is pathetic and you are destined to die''!"' Coraks replying to Commisar Alexander. The Astartes and Renegade Soldier loyal to Syrath are put into squads, these squads are put into Battle Groups. 10 of these Battle Groups can make up an Army Group. 5 of these Army Groups are made into a War Legion should the need arise. '''Squad: '''10 Renegade Astartes led by a Second Lieutenant (Aspiring Champion);20 Renegade Guardsmen led by an Officer. '''Battle Group:' 200 of Syrath's Warriors (1 Squad of Astartes and 10 Squads of Renegade Guard); 10 Squads led by a First Lieutenant. Army Group: 2000 of Syrath's Warriors (10 Squads of Astartes and 100 Squads of Renegade Guard); 10 Battle Groups led by a Commander War Legion: 10000 of Syrath's Warriors (ratio of Guard to Astartes 10:1); 5 Army Groups led by a Commandant Rankings "Death has arrvided , you will die." "''Before that did you hear the word?" "What?" "BIRD IS THE WORD!" '''Commandant Vince and the Necron lord of karick 8 , right before him decaptating him' Ground Troops Lord Marshal Commandant: Supreme leader of the War Legions. Highest Rank attainable by a mortal Astartes. Lord Commandant: Astartes who are capable of leading several War Legions. Forge Commander: Leader of a division of corrupt Techmarines and Armoured Divisions, normaly a former Iron Warrior or Dark Mechanicus. Sorcerer Commander: A powerful Sorcerer of Syraths Warriors, can lead a War Legion or several Army Groups. Commandant: Astartes Leader of a War Legion. Commander: Leader of an Army Group. Highest rank attainable by a non-Astartes follower of Syrath. Sorcerer Lieutenant: A psychicly gifted Astartes of Syrath, equal in rank to a First Lieutenant. First Lieutenant: Leader of a Battle Group. Renegade Guard leader of a Battle Group. Second Lieutenant: Leader of Squads, armoured units and specialits. Specialist Officer: Chaos Space Marine which carries a Heavy Weapon. Officer: Basic Chaos Space Marine; Renegade Guard Squad leader. Corporal: Renegade Guard Veteran. Private: Basic Renegade Guard The Fleet Lord Admiral of the Fleet: Commands Syrath's fleet. Resides in a Battle Barge or Heavy Cruiser. Lord Admiral: Chaos Lord; Commands a renegade Battle Barge or a Subjecator-class heavy destroyer and a small fleet of up to 20 ships (as well as several support ships). Lord Commodore: Chaos Lord; Commands a renegade Battle Barge or Murder-class dreadnought and a small fleet of up to 10 ships (as well as several support ships). Captain: Commands a renegade Strike Cruiser or ''Providence-''Class destroyer (may command up to 5 ships). Lieutenant Commander: Commands one of the ships of Syrath's fleet. Lowest Fleet rank. All Lieutenant Commanders are former Second Lieutenants who have chosen to take command a ship instead of a regiment. Armoury Warp Cannon: Fires a beam of pure warp energy, everything in the path of the warp energy is reduced to atoms. Warp Beam Cannon: A smaller version of the Warp Cannon, less powerful than it's larger counter part but has the same effect. Spike Grenade: Similar in design to a Shrapnel Greande. The Spike Grenade contains thousands of deadly neuro-poison tipped spikes which are released upon the detonation of the grenade. Sythe Rifle: Large rifle, fires blades of daemonicaly charged Adamantime. These blades are capable of tearing a Power Armoured warrior in two. Hailfire Missile: Fires a missile that explodes in mid air, showering the targets in acid. Plasma Launcher: Larger than a Plasma Cannon, fires a "blast" of plasma, if used too often the weapon can overheat and explode. Balisca: Fires a bolt of corrosive molten metal. Gallery 1st army group.jpg|Syrath's Warrior: New recruit Category:Chaos Cults Category:Chaos Category:Syraths warriors Category:Groups